


Stripes

by HanaKaicho



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Don't Try This At Home, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Rimming, Safewords, Whipping, everyone is informed and consenting, upon his own request, yuuri gets his back whipped open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaKaicho/pseuds/HanaKaicho
Summary: Yuuri kept wanting things harder, heavier, more. This kind of punishment play hadn't been something Viktor thought he'd enjoy but Yuuri was really cute when he was being so submissive.Plus Viktor really loved getting to dote on Yuuri and lavish affection and praises on him afterward. That was Viktor's favorite part.





	Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I just want to make it very clear that this fic depicts violence in a consensual BDSM context. Either party has the ability to call the scene to an end at any time.
> 
> Second of all, this is my first smutty fic that I'm publishing?! This is exciting and also scary for me! But my previous yoi fic got some good attention so I'm hoping this one goes over well too! (of course that one was basically entirely fluff but w/e)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

They used the color system.

 _Crack!_ “Aahh!”

Green meant good, keep going.

 _Crack!_ Yuuri groaned, jaw audibly tight.

Yellow meant someone needed a break.

 _Crack!_ Another scream from Yuuri.

Red meant someone needed the scene to stop.

It had taken a while for them to both get comfortable with this kind of play. Viktor especially had been nervous and wanted to take time to slowly escalate to this level.

 _Crack!_ A desperate, pained groan as Yuuri’s legs buckled underneath him.

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked, concerned.

“Green, Viktor, green, oh _god_!” Yuuri said, standing back up. “Stay in character…”

Yuuri kept wanting things harder, heavier, _more_. This kind of punishment play hadn't been something Viktor thought he'd enjoy but Yuuri was _really cute_ when he was being so submissive.

 _Crack!_ Yuuri let out a cry.

Plus Viktor really loved getting to dote on Yuuri and lavish affection and praises on him afterward. That was Viktor's favorite part.

 _Crack!_ “Augh!” A couple of sobs followed.

They had been building up to this scene specifically for a while. Yuuri said he wanted Viktor to whip his back to blood and then fuck him in whatever way Viktor decided. That was the plan.

 _Crack!_ A harsh gasp in.

There was the first line of blood.

 _Crack!_ The breath came out in a scream between tightly clenched teeth.

 _A few more strokes._ Yuuri wanted six open lines.

_Crack, crack!_

Tears three and four were opened in quick succession and Yuuri howled. He was no longer able to stand and instead dangled by the cuffs on his wrists which left his face pressed against the wall.

“ _Viktor, please!_ ”

“Please what?” Viktor demanded.

Yuuri was gasping for breath and crying but he said, “Please, end it! _Finish it!_ ”

Viktor still wasn't certain whether Yuuri wanted to stop here or proceed to the finish so he barked, “Not until I hear a color from you!”

Long and drawn out, Yuuri cried, “Green!”

Viktor laid the last two lines on Yuuri’s back, accompanied by Yuuri’s screams, and watched them bloom scarlet beads as Yuuri made guttural sounds that told Viktor he was processing the pain.

Viktor let Yuuri process for a moment and then tried to straighten him up. Yuuri was heaving breaths and his skin was slick with sweat. Moans and whimpers snuck out between the gasps.

Viktor still had a little left over concern that Yuuri hadn't been enjoying himself but the stiffness of Yuuri’s leaking cock eradicated that doubt from his mind.

Yuuri got to pick the first part of the scene but now it was Viktor turn and he loved to worship his Yuuri. He got on his knees and pressed his face between Yuuri’s cheeks. He wrung plaintive whine after needy sob out of Yuuri with his work.

“Viktor, touch me,” Yuuri breathed.

Viktor obliged. Yuuri’s orgasm was his priority.

Yuuri voice was the most beautiful mix of pain and arousal Viktor had ever heard and he couldn't take it anymore. Viktor stood, lubed himself and Yuuri, and lined up. He held the front of Yuuri’s hips for stability and pressed in.

Yuuri moaned long and high as Viktor entered him. Viktor slowly pulled almost all the way out and then slowly back in, winning a few sobs. It felt so good. So good to have Viktor here inside him. The catharsis and the open air feel of the wounds on his back. Everything felt so good.

Viktor picked up the pace but stayed gentle. Yuuri had had enough pain for this evening and they still had to patch him up anyway. Viktor was careful not to touch Yuuri’s back as he leaned forward to kiss his neck.

“You did so well, Yuuri. You always impress me,” he said softly.

Viktor decided to use this time to start transitioning out of the scene so he could bring Yuuri down from it.

Yuuri gave small gasps and grunts as Viktor fucked him. All he could think about was how good he felt. He was lost in a haze of pleasure.

Viktor felt Yuuri clench around him when he started stroking Yuuri’s cock again. Sweet whines came from every roll of Viktor's hips and every stroke of his hand on Yuuri’s dick.

“Yuuri, are you close?”

“Ah, ah, ah!” he nodded.

Viktor was close too. He picked up the pace just a little more to get them both to the edge.

“Mmm a-ah! Aahhh!” Yuuri vocalized as he finished.

As if Yuuri’s voice alone weren't enough to finish him, the way Yuuri’s ass squeezed Viktor when he came definitely didn't hurt. Viktor came right after Yuuri did and they both leaned into the wall for a moment, catching their breath.

“Okay Yuuri, are you ready for me to let you down?”

Yuuri nodded but didn't look like he'd be able to stand on his own so Viktor made sure to lean Yuuri’s weight on him before taking off the restraints.

“Are you able to talk, my love?” Viktor asked. Yuuri wasn't always after more intense scenes like this one.

Yuuri shook his head but held up his hand and gestured “a little” meaning he thought he'd be able to talk after a little rest.

“Okay, I understand,” said Viktor. “Alright, now, my very sexy Yuuri, let's get those stripes on your back cleaned and bandaged. You were right, they look very pretty against your fair skin.”

Viktor was about to leave to get their supplies when Yuuri grabbed him to get his attention. He pointed to his back and then to his face, indicating himself.

Viktor was initially confused but then asked, “Oh, you want to see it?”

Yuuri smiled and nodded.

“No worries, beautiful, I'll make sure to take lots of pictures for you,” Viktor said, kissing Yuuri on the cheek.

It took Viktor a couple of trips to get everything they needed but he made sure to bring Yuuri some water along with towels to wipe him down and everything they needed to dress his wounds.

Yuuri was feeling up to talking by that time so when Viktor showed his the pictures of his back he excitedly, albeit a bit subdued from fatigue, said, “Oh my god, it looks incredible!”

Viktor bent down and they kissed.

“Thank you Viktor, it looks beautiful and feels incredible,” Yuuri said.

“Anything for my precious katsudon,” Viktor said sweetly.

Viktor wiped down all of Yuuri's unbroken skin with a cool washcloth to clean the sweat, cum, and blood from it.

As he started tending to Yuuri's back, Viktor asked, “So how was it? Did it go how you wanted?”

“Mmm, yeah, it was great,” Yuuri said. “I really liked that time you hit me twice in quick succession but probably don't do that more than once, I'll die.” Yuuri laughed.

“What about you, Viktor?” Yuuri asked. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Mm, I don't like hitting you quite as much as _you_ like it but I did really enjoy getting to choose how you got fucked at the end,” Viktor answered. His voice lowered and got more sultry when he continued, “You know how much I love making you whine because I'm making you feel good.”

Yuuri chuckled. “Yes, I liked your choice too- Agh!” Yuuri tensed as Viktor touched a particularly sensitive spot.

“Ah, I'm sorry,” Viktor apologized. “I'll try to be more gentle here.”

He held Yuuri's hand when he had to go over other sensitive spots to clean. It seemed to help Yuuri manage the discomfort.

Once the cleaning was done, Viktor spread ointment on Yuuri's wounds and Yuuri audibly sighed in relief.

“How are your wrists, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, starting to affix bandages.

“A little sore but otherwise okay,” Yuuri answered. “I'm surprised these cuffs didn't cut into my skin the way I was hanging on them for a while.”

Viktor finished bandaging Yuuri’s back and ran a hand over the bandages lightly. “How does that feel Yuuri, does it feel okay?”

Yuuri nodded. “But I’m not moving for at least a week,” he said with a laugh.

“I guess I’ll just have to bring you katsudon in bed and feed it to you! I’ve got all the prep work done, I’ll go make it now. Be back shortly, my love.” Viktor kissed Yuuri on the head before departing.

Yuuri tentatively stretched slightly after Viktor left. He would have to sleep on his stomach for a couple of nights, that was certain, but Viktor had done a good job of patching him up and he had no worries about the healing process.

Yuuri smiled to himself. Viktor really loved taking care of Yuuri after these sessions and he never failed to make sure Yuuri knew how much he loved him.

How had he gotten so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic! Please let me know what you think!!
> 
> Also feel free to read my other fics or say hi on tumblr at patch-of-shore! Or both!! :DDD
> 
> You can now also support me on Ko-fi if you really liked it! [Support me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A3542089)


End file.
